Nom de Code : Blackswan
by Gardienne de la Nuit
Summary: *Inspiré par Blackbird,risque de spoil sur le livre* On me surnomme Brook et je pense avoir 17 ans.Cela fait 3 ans que je suis devenue une proie dans une chasse nationale. Avec Guillaume,une autre proie,nous tentons de retrouver toutes les cibles pour les aider. Notre dernière enquête nous a mené droit à Beacon Hills pour retrouver le fils amnésique d'un flic...UA pas de loup-garou
1. Introduction

**Coucou les gens,**

 **Normalement, j'attendrais d'avoir quelques chapitres d'avances, mais de 1) je n'aime pas avoir une histoire en réserve et ne pas la poster, de 2) je voulais savoir si cette fic intéresserait quelqu'un. Alors si toi, lecteur fantôme que tu ais un compte ou pas, voulais bien laisser une petite review pour me dire que tu aimerais bien voir la suite** **si tu as apprécié, ce serait super sympa.**

* * *

 **Warning :**

 **-UA, pas de loup-garou.**

 **-Rating T pour violence et (peut-être) langage.**

 **-Elle m'a été inspirée par "Nom de Code : Blackbird" de Anna Carey. Je vais essayer de l'écrire de manière à ce que vous compreniez même en ayant pas lu le livre. Mais si vous comptez le lire...lisez-le avant, sinon je risque de bien vous spoiler.**

 **-Je reprends le principe de "Nom de Code : Blackbird", mais je vais arranger quelques trucs à ma sauce.**

 **-Seuls les OC (Brook, Guillaume et peut-être d'autre...) m'appartiennent.**

* * *

 **Synopsis :**

On me surnomme Brook et je pense avoir 17 ans. Je me suis réveillée, amnésique, sur les rails d'un métro alors que je devais avoir 14 ans. Depuis lors je suis devenue une proie dans un jeu mortel à échelle nationale. Avec Guillaume, une autre proie, nous tentons de retrouver toutes les cibles pour les aider. Et notre dernière enquête nous a mené droit à Beacon Hills pour retrouver le fils amnésique d'un flic…

* * *

 **Nom de Code : Blackswan**

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 **Introduction**

-Il nous reste combien ? demandai-je.

Guillaume me regarda une seconde en haussant un sourcil avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

-De route ? Je dirais 2 bonnes heures. D'argent ? Environ 3 milles dollars. De chances de survie ? Attend laisse-moi réfléchir…(Il se gratta le menton.) Ah, oui, aucune.

Je pouffai.

-C'était pour l'argent que je voulais savoir. Mais merci pour le reste.

Nous échangeâmes un sourire. Peut-être vous demandez-vous pourquoi nous plaisantions sur nos chances de survie ? C'est simple, quand vous faîtes partie d'un jeu de chasse à l'homme à échelle national (peut-être même international) et que vous avez manqué de vous faire tuer par de parfaits inconnus je ne sais combien de fois, au bout d'un moment vous vous y faîtes. Et au bout d'un encore plus long moment, il est possible d'en plaisanter. Je devais reconnaître que j'étais quand même impressionnée. Moi, cela faisait quatre ans qu'on essayait de me tuer, je commençais à avoir l'habitude. Mais Guillaume, cela ne faisait pas deux ans…

Je secouai la tête.

-Bon alors, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il y a une cible à Beacon Hills ?

-L'article est dans la boîte à gants.

Je me penchai et l'ouvris. Je dépliai le bout de papier et lus à haute voix :

-Un adolescent de 13 ans retrouvé sur les voix du métro à…Palm Springs ?

Je fronçai les sourcils et interrogeai le jeune homme du regard.

-C'est moi la cible de Palm Springs. Enfin c'était moi.

-Lis la suite.

Je m'exécutai.

-Amnésique, il ne se souvient même pas de son prénom. Il a été adopté par un policier d'une ville voisine.

Je réfléchis.

-C'est parce que j'ai disparu depuis plusieurs années qu'ils auraient envoyé quelqu'un d'autre ? Attends…

Je tiquai sur quelque chose et relut l'article en vitesse avant de m'écrier :

-Le fils d'un flic ?! Mais t'es taré ! Je te rappel quand même qu'on est recherché à travers tout le pays par la AAE _et_ par les flics.

Il soupira, avant de doubler une camionnette.

-Calmos, Brook. L'article date d'il y a quatre ans. Donc il n'a pas été envoyé après toi, il a été envoyé avant toi et comme ils ont perdu sa trace, tu es devenue la nouvelle cible de Palm Springs. Enfin tout ça pour dire que, par chance, le flic se sera fait virer depuis le temps…

-…et par malchance il aura eu une promotion et sera devenu shérif, complétai-je. Tu sais bien que la chance n'est jamais de notre coté.

* * *

Mon nom de code est Blackswan.

Je suis une proie dans une chasse à l'homme à très grande échelle. J'ai déjà tué et même si j'aimerais que cela ne se reproduise pas, je crains que ce soit inévitable. J'ai rencontré une autre proie, Guillaume, l'année dernière. Je lui ai fait part de mes découvertes, et depuis ce jour, nous avons décidé de trouvé toutes les cibles possible pour les aider et, si possible, tenter d'arrêter ce jeu mortel. Ce qui n'était vraiment pas gagné d'avance…

* * *

 **Alors ? Je sais, c'est loin d'être clair, mais ce n'est qu'une intro. Le prochain chapitre sera plus long et plus clair.**

 **A la prochaine,**

 **Bises psychotiques**


	2. Look

**Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Pandite :** Déjà merci pour ta review. Pour le suspens, je suis contente de savoir que je ai atteint mon but.

 **C. Hale :** Merci aussi pour ta review. Au départ je comptais laisser les loups-garous, puis je me suis dit que ça risquait d'être un peu compliqué à gérer... Mais je peux te dire qu'il y aura sûrement autant de sang que si les loups-garou étaient toujours là.

* * *

 **Nom de Code : Blackswan**

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 **Look**

-Il va vraiment falloir qu'on fasse quelque chose pour tes cheveux.

Guillaume ferma la porte et me regarda en plissant les yeux. Nous étions enfin arrivés à Beacon Hills et nous avions loué une chambre dans un motel à l'entrée de la ville pour 5 dollars la nuit. Nous ne comprenions vraiment pas comment il avait fait pour tenir jusque-là.

-Mes cheveux sont très bien comme ça, merci.

Je roulai des yeux.

-Tu sais bien que je n'ai rien contre tes cheveux, mais ils sont… _roux._

-T'as quelque chose contre les cheveux roux ? gronda-t-il.

Je pouffai.

-Mais non, c'est juste qu'il vaut mieux qu'on la fasse discrète, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Il fronça les sourcils, signe qu'il ne voyait pas. Je soupirai avant de lui décocher un sourire narquois.

-Moi qui pensais que les renards étaient rusés… (Il roula des yeux.) Ce que je veux dire c'est que t'es cheveux sont…comment dire…voyants ?

-Parce que tes yeux sont moins voyants, peut-être ?

-Tu sais, en général, la première chose qu'on voit chez quelqu'un c'est pas ses yeux…

Il soupira et je compris que j'avais gagné.

-OK, mais tu comptes faire quoi ? Me faire porter une casquette en permanence ?

Mon sourire s'agrandit et il plissa les yeux, suspicieux.

-Non, mon chère Fox, je vais te les teindre.

Nouveau soupire.

-C'est d'accord, mais je choisis la couleur. Et si on trouve des lentilles colorées, t'auras intérêt à les mettre, Odile !

-Si tu y tiens…

J'attrapai nos clés de voiture en lui tirant la langue. Il roula des yeux et m'emboîta le pas hors de la chambre.

* * *

Nous posâmes nos sacs sur la table. J'attrapai une chaise, la plaçai sous la caméra de surveillance que j'avais remarquée à notre arrivée et montai dessus. Je sortis mon couteau de la poche de mon jeans et coupai les files de la caméra d'un geste vif. Je sautai à terre tandis que Guillaume versait le contenu de son sac sur le bureau. Je haussai les sourcils.

-C'est pour quoi tout ça ?

-Oh, je sais pas…Je me disais juste qu'éventuellement des cartes d'identité, des permis de conduire et peut-être des cartes de banque pouvaient servir.

Je souris avant de percuter.

-Tu sais faire des fausses cartes de crédits ?! Je savais même pas que c'était possible.

-Tout comme je ne savais pas qu'il était possible d'échapper à des tueurs professionnels et de voler 5 000 dollars dans une banque sans se faire remarquer alors qu'on a que 14 ans.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de glousser. Ce n'était pas pour rien que j'étais toujours en vie quatre ans après l'île. Et si, en temps normal, les chasseurs ne recevaient rien en nous abattant, il me semblait que ma tête avait été mise à prix.

-T'as pas tort…

Je vidai mon propre sac sur le bureau, j'avais quand même pris moins de chose que lui, car la vendeuse me surveillait. J'avais réussi à piquer la coloration châtain clair que Guillaume avait choisie, les lentilles qu'il avait finalement trouvées, des sous-vêtements, et deux t-shirts. J'avais quand même été acheté ma coloration et deux jeans troués, pour faire "bonne figure" (et aussi parce que les jeans ne seraient pas rentrés discrètement dans mon sac).

Je désignai les colos.

-Qui commence ?

-Toi ! répondit vivement Guillaume. On ne sait pas si tu savais faire des colos avant alors, s'il y a un problème, vu que c'est ton idée, ce sera pour ta gueule !

Je secouai la tête en me retenant de rire. J'attrapai la coloration et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.

* * *

-Je te présente la nouvelle Brook Ashford ! fis-je en sortant de la salle de bain et en me plantant devant Guillaume.

Il me dévisagea, les yeux comme deux ronds de flanc.

J'avais étonnement bien réussi ma coloration : je m'étais faite un tie and dye rouge (j'avais naturellement les cheveux noir ébène). Les lentilles marron qu'on avait volées cachaient mes yeux gris orage. J'avais enfilé mon nouveau jeans troué, un croc-top orange fluo dévoilant mon nombril portant l'inscription "No boyfriend, no problem", et mes éternels baskets en toile noir qui -Dieu seul sait comment- n'arboraient aucun trou.

-Brook, t'es super canon !

Je souris. J'allais lui dire que c'était à son tour d'y passer quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'inscription de mon haut. Il haussa un sourcil avant de demander d'une voix charmeuse :

-Ca veut dire que je te cause des problèmes ?

Je fis mine de réfléchir et me rapprochai de lui.

-Non, puisque tu n'es pas mon petit-ami.

Nouveau haussement de sourcil, aguicheur cette fois. Il m'attrapa par la taille et me colla contre lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je répondis à son baiser et il passa une main derrière ma nuque. Je m'écartai.

-Et je suis quoi alors ? murmura-t-il.

Il glissa une main sous mon haut et remonta vers mon soutien-gorge. Je le repoussai, en tentant de ne pas rire.

-Tu es une distraction, répliquai-je.

-Si je suis une distraction, alors…

Il m'attrapa par le bras et tenta à nouveau de m'embrasser. Je m'écartai et il tomba sur le lit.

-Je vois très bien ce que tu essayes de faire, grondai-je.

Il m'interrogea du regard tout en se redressant.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'essaye de faire ?

-Tu essayes de me faire oublier que je dois te teindre les cheveux. Ca ne marchera pas, mon vieux.

Il secoua la tête en souriant.

-Démasqué…

Je pointai la porte de la salle de bain.

-Allez, à toi.

* * *

-Tu veux vraiment faire ça ? gémit Guillaume.

-Je n'en ai pas plus envie que toi, mais il va bien falloir y aller, répondis-je en rabattant le pare-soleil après avoir vérifié mon maquillage.

Nous restâmes encore quelques minutes à regarder l'école, n'ayant _vraiment_ pas envie de sortir du SUV. Nous avions suivis quelques cours par correspondance, mais nous n'avions plus mis les pieds dans une école depuis des années. Si nous y avions été un jour… J'étais arrivée sur l'île à l'âge de 13 ans et depuis j'étais en fuite. Pas vraiment pratique pour aller en cours. Guillaume, quant à lui était allé sur l'île il y a un peu moins de deux ans. S'il avait été scolarisé avant, il était donc plus avancé que moi. Mais bon, le fait de ne pas être certain de notre âge n'aidait pas vraiment à savoir en quelle année nous sommes censés être.

Je soupirai et ouvris ma portière. Guillaume fit de même et nous nous décidâmes à sortir. J'attrapai mon sac, fis le tour de la voiture et le rejoignis.

En nous dirigeant vers les portes du lycée, je commençai vraiment à me dire que j'allais vomir.

Guillaume dût voir mon expression car il me tira un peu à l'écart pour ne pas gêner le passage et pour qu'on ne nous entende pas. Il tint fermement mes poignets en appuyant plus fort sur celui où était tatouée ma matricule.

-Hé, du calme. Respire. Tu n'as pas peur de tuer des gens, mais tu flippes quand il s'agit d'entrer au lycée. Tu sais que tu es bizarre ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je n'ai pas peur de tuer des gens ? fis-je d'une voix si brisée que je commençai à croire que j'allais pleurer. J'ai tué des gens par instinct de survie. Parce que je savais que c'était eux ou moi.

Je sentis une larme glisser le long de ma joue. Le jeune homme lâcha mes poignets et me serra contre lui. Je fermai les yeux. Il me caressa les cheveux.

-Souviens-toi que maintenant tu es Brook Ashford, une jeune lycéenne de deuxième année, très douée en sport (Je pouffai.). Tu vis avec ton meilleure ami Guillaume Moor, jeune lycéen de troisième année, très fort en informatique et surtout hyper canon.

Je m'écartai en riant. Il sourit et nous montâmes les quelques marches restantes.

* * *

 **Coucou les gens,**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **A la prochaine,**

 **Bises Psychotiques**


	3. Arrivées Remarquées

**Nom de Code : Blackswan**

 **Chapitre 3 :**

 **Arrivées Remarquées**

Vous serez d'accord pour admettre que le lycée d'une petite ville paumée comme Beacon Hills ne devait pas souvent avoir de nouveaux élèves. Surtout au beau milieu du mois de janvier.

C'est pourquoi notre arrivée fut aussi remarquée que si nous étions entrés avec des cagoules et des fusils d'assauts.

Pour le coté discret, c'était raté.

Nous allâmes voir la secrétaire pour nous inscrire. Elle nous fit des horaires de fortune, prise au dépourvu. Nous la remerciâmes et fîmes le tour de l'école en attendant la fin du déjeuné.

-Un terrain de foot ! s'exclama Guillaume quand nous fûmes devant ledit terrain. Cool.

Je ris devant son expression rêveuse. Il se voyait déjà capitaine de l'équipe.

Un mec de notre âge se dirigea vers nous, l'air consterné. Il était assez mignon, mais il faisait un peu trop stéréotype du crétin à mon goût.

-Vous venez d'où ? Du pôle nord ? Ici on joue à la crosse, pas au foot.

Guillaume me lança un regard d'avertissement, sachant que je pouvais rapidement devenir violente et sachant surtout que j'avais un couteau à cran d'arrêt caché dans ma veste. Je savais qu'il ne manquait pas d'idée pour répliquer, mais sachant que j'adorais le faire, il me laissa faire.

-Et toi pour défendre ton sport avec une ferveur pareille tu es soit le mec continuellement sur le banc de touche qui les loupe toutes, soit le capitaine de l'équipe. (Je le jugeai du regard, avec mon meilleur air hautain.) Même si je dirais bien que c'est la première option juste pour te faire chier, avec ta tête de parfait crétin on devine tout de suite que c'est toi le capitaine. Je me demande quand-même comment tu as fait pour le devenir…

Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Je le toisai, nullement intimidée.

-Et qu'est-ce que t'y connais à la crosse de toute façon ? siffla-t-il.

-J'en connais assez pour te battre.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir…

Il partit chercher des crosses et interpella un certain Danny pour qu'il garde les buts.

-Brook, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? me chuchota Guillaume.

-Je m'amuse, voyons, répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

J'enlevai ma veste et la lui donnai.

-Brook…, fit Guillaume d'un air de reproche.

Le capitaine fit signe à l'équipe de libérer l'espace. J'attrapai une cross et me dirigeai vers le crétin. Il fit un geste vers le but, l'air moqueur.

-Honneur aux dames.

Je souris mielleusement.

-Non, vas-y commence, histoire que tu aies au moins une petite chance de me battre…

Il plissa les yeux, menaçant. Je ricanai tandis qu'il s'élançait. Il marqua sans même dépasser les défenseurs. Je haussai un sourcil, moqueuse. Je m'élançai, glissant une balle dans le filet de ma cross au passage. Les défenseurs tentèrent de me barrer le passage. Mes réflexes prirent le devant et je sautai au-dessus d'eux, sans perdre ma balle. J'atterris derrière eux et marquai.

Nous recommençâmes le même manège deux fois et chaque fois je fis une prestation plus impressionnante que celle du capitaine. Nous fûmes interrompus par l'arrivée du coach.

-Et toi ! Ca t'intéresserait de rejoindre l'équipe ? me demanda-t-il.

-Nan. C'était juste pour le faire chier, répondis-je en faisant un signe de tête vers le crétin.

Je m'éloignai et partis retrouvé Guillaume sous le regard médusé du coach.

* * *

J'arrivai en chimie et repérai un garçon qui était assis seul à une table.

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

Il sourit et enleva ses affaires.

-Tu as rabattu son clapet à Jackson alors je sens que nous allons être amis.

Je souris en m'asseyant.

-Au fait moi c'est Brook.

-Stiles, répondit-il. Ravi de faire ta connaissance Brook.

Je pouffai. Une voix tonna derrière nous.

-Un peu de silence s'il-vous-plaît. Monsieur Stillinski! Mademoiselle…

-Brook Ashford.

Il me sonda du regard avant d'interpeller une certaine Erica.

-Laisse-moi deviner, lançai-je à Stiles. Le prof le plus haï de tout le lycée ?

Nouveau sourire.

-Exact. Harris, au cas où.

Nous écoutâmes vaguement ce que racontait le prof quand Stiles se tourna vivement vers moi.

-Quoi ?

-Tu serais d'accord de nous donner des leçons de cross à moi et Scott.

-Scott ?

-Mon meilleur pote.

Je réfléchis une seconde. Après tout, je n'avais rien à perdre.

-OK.

* * *

La sonnerie retentit.

Stiles et moi nous empressâmes de ranger nos affaires. Nos sortîmes dans le couloir et je vis Guillaume sortir accompagné d'un autre garçon aux cheveux châtain assez mignon.

-Hé, Foxy ! criai-je.

Il se tourna vers moi et roula des yeux. Je lui décochai un grand sourire. Ils nous rejoignirent. Stiles nous attira un peu à l'écart pour ne pas être au milieu de la marée d'élève qui se ruait vers la sortie.

Guillaume passa un bras autour de ma taille et je l'embrassai rapidement.

-Guillaume, mon petit ami. (Je fis un signe de tête vers mon nouvel ami.) Stiles.

Ledit Stiles désigna le troisième garçon.

-Mon meilleur pote Scott. Scott, Brook.

-Salut, lançai-je.

-Brook a accepté de nous donner des cours de cross, fit Stiles.

Guillaume me lança un regard interrogateur. Je l'ignorai.

-On pourrait voir ça tantôt ? me demanda Stiles.

-Euh…ouais. J'avais prévu de rester un peu à la bibliothèque pour me remettre en ordre…

Non, en fait, je comptais faire des recherches sur « le fils amnésique d'un flic », mais je n'allais pas le dire.

-Je viendrais te chercher à la bibliothèque vers 19h ?

-OK. Scott, tu viens aussi ?

-Non, je dois aider ma mère.

Je haussai les épaules.

-Comme vous voulez.

Je donnai un rapide baisé à Guillaume.

-On se voit ce soir. Stiles à tantôt. Scott, à la prochaine.

Je m'éloignai et partis vers la bibliothèque.

* * *

Je soupirai. Mes recherches n'avaient rien donné. Je rassemblai mes affaires et les glissai dans mon sac.

Rien.

Pas la moindre petite information qui pourrait nous aider à trouver notre cible potentielle.

Je me levai, enfilai ma veste et lançai mon sac sur mon épaule. J'irai faire un tour à la bibliothèque municipale à un autre moment. Je sortis dans la nuit et jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. 18h49. Tout juste.

Je me dirigeai vers le parking du lycée pour attendre Stiles.

Soudain, je me figeai et écoutai.

Il n'y avait absolument plus aucun bruit.

Ce qui n'était jamais bon signe.

Quelqu'un de normal quand il serait pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, regarderait par-dessus son épaule.

Mais je n'étais pas ce quelqu'un.

J'étais une proie.

Et ça faisait toute la différence.

Je regardai le sol mine de rien. Je m'accroupis et lâchai mon sac à terre en mimant de refaire mes lacets.

Je vis un mouvement sur ma droite.

Je continuai de mimer quelques secondes avant de me relever et de m'élancer à toute vitesse vers le bois. Je ne me retournai pas et sentis plus que je ne vis quelqu'un derrière moi.

La chasse reprenait.

* * *

 **Coucou les gens,**

 **Je trouve que ce chapitre n'est pas génial, je ne sais pas pour vous... En tout cas rassurez-vous, j'ai presque fini le prochain chapitre et il est beaucoup mieux (du moins le début).**

 **Reviews ?**

 **A la prochaine,**

 **Bises Psychotiques**

 **PS : même si ça ne va pas beaucoup vous avancé (en fait, si un peu) j'ai envie de vous donné le nom du prochain chapitre : "Que la chasse recommence" Voilà. :D**


	4. Que la chasse (re)commence

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Bon, j'ai longuement hésité à poster ce chapitre ou à attendre, je l'ai terminé hier, pour me changer les idées (j'imagine que vous savez pourquoi). Ce chapitre n'est pas amusant, il n'est pas non plus joyeux. C'est un chapitre plus de...combat ? Je suis pas sûre que ce soit le mot juste mais en tout cas je peux dire qu'il est assez violent. J'ai hésité à le posté car je me suis dit qu'avec les récents événements ça pourrait vous paraître déplacé. Si c'est le cas, je le comprendrais totalement et je comprendrais que vous ne voudriez donc pas le lire tout de suite.**

 **J'ai finalement décidé de le poster car vous avez peut-être envie de vous changer les idées et d'avoir la suite de cette fic (je rêve peut-être mais bon...^^). J'espère que si vous lisez ce chapitre il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review.**

 **Je suis de tout coeur avec vous, français.**

 **Je suis Paris.**

 **PS : pour ceux qui aiment lire en musique, j'ai écris le début du chapitre en écoutant le thème de _Fright Night_ (2011) de _Ramin Djawadi._ (Lien de la playlist complète sur mon profil)**

* * *

 **Nom de Code : Blackswan**

 **Chapitre 4 :**

 **Que la chasse (re)commence**

Je m'adossai à un arbre en plaquant une main sur ma bouche. Je me penchai en avant pour voir si le chasseur arrivait.

Personne.

Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai sur mon ouïe.

Rien.

Ce n'était pas normal.

Enfin, je ne comprenais déjà pas comment un chasseur avait pu arriver jusqu'ici. A moins qu'il habite ici. Si tel était le cas, nous étions mal. Très mal.

-Brook ? Tu te planques où ? Sérieux, c'est pas drôle.

Stiles.

Je gémis intérieurement. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas attendre dans sa voiture ?!

J'entendis un léger bruit de lutte suivit d'un cri étouffé.

-Alors c'est comme ça que tu te fais appeler maintenant ? « Brook »? Tu aurais pu mieux trouver franchement… Mais bon « Brook », comme tu dois t'en douter, j'ai ton ami, alors si tu ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, je te conseille de te montrer.

 _Réfléchis, Brook, réfléchis…_

Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qui j'étais réellement. J'étais certaine qu'il n'avait pas vu mon visage. Il devait sûrement être sur la piste de Guillaume…ou sur la même que nous. En tout cas, il y avait peu de chance qu'il soit après moi, alors… Je levai les yeux et inspectai les arbres. Je me penchai pour voir où ils étaient exactement.

Environ trois mètre plus lion.

Et il disait vrai. Il avait un couteau plaqué contre la gorge d'un Stiles qui semblait aux bords de l'évanouissement.

J'attendis qu'il regarde dans une autre direction avant de sauter pour attraper une première branche. Je me hissai dessus le plus silencieusement possible. Je continuai mon ascension, tout en avançant pour être le plus près d'eux possible. Quand je fus presque au-dessus du chasseur, je fouillai ma poche. J'en sortis une plume noire. Je n'avais plus été chassée depuis longtemps, mais j'avais toujours mes vieux réflexes. Je tendis la main et laissai tomber la plume aux pieds du chasseur. Il la considéra un moment en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de s'interroger d'avantage et sautai à terre. Il repoussa Stiles qui s'étala avant de se jeter sur moi. Je n'eus pas le temps d'esquiver et nous roulâmes au sol. Il finit par s'immobiliser, au-dessus de moi, tenant fermement mes poignets dans une main, son couteau dans l'autre. Nouveau froncements de sourcil. Sûrement se disait-il que je n'étais pas la cible qu'il poursuivait. Ensuite, il examina mon visage. Il blêmit et son regard fit des allers-retours entre mon visage et la plume. Et je su qu'il avait compris qui j'étais.

Un sourire satisfait étira mes lèvres.

-Tu es bien différente de la dernière photo que nous avons de toi, finit-il par dire, mais tu as gardé ta signature.

-Il fallait bien que j'ai un moyen de faire peur aux chasseurs sans être arrêtée.

Il sourit froidement.

-Tu penses que j'ai peur de toi ? J'étais à la recherche de Redfox et j'ai l' _honneur_ de tomber sur Blackswan. Je suis très heureux, pas apeuré.

Je lui décochai mon meilleur sourire sarcastique, consciente que sa prise se relâchait doucement sur mes poignets. _Amateur,_ songeai-je.

-Désolée de vous apprendre ça, mais pour que vous soyez heureux de rencontrer votre bourreau, vous devez être cinglé.

Je profitai de sa distraction pour dégager mes poignets et pour lui asséner un violent coup de pied. Il roula sur lui-même. Je me relevai d'un bond. Il m'attrapa par la cheville, me faisant trébucher. Mon dos heurta violemment le sol. Le chasseur attrapa son couteau et le planta dans ma jambe avant de s'en servir comme d'une prise pour remonter jusqu'à moi, déchirant la peau. J'hurlai de douleur tandis qu'un liquide chaud commençait à se rependre sur ma cuisse. Il se releva et enleva son couteau pour me le replanter dans le ventre et m'y faire une profonde coupure. Nouveau hurlement.

Soudain, un déclic se produisit en moi. Tous mes réflexes de tueuse me revinrent : l'emplacement des artères principales, la chance de la survie de l'adversaire suivant la profondeur à laquelle l'arme s'enfonçait, les zones les plus douloureuses, les zones mortelles,… Blackswan, la tueuse de sang-froid avait repris le dessus.

Je rassemblai mes forces et, au moment où il enlevait le couteau, fauchai les chevilles du chasseur. Je sautai sur mes pieds et lui arrachai le couteau des mains. Il tenta de se relever, mais je fus plus rapide et mis mon pied sur sa poitrine. J'appuyai pour l'empêcher de respirer.

Mon regard se fit cruel.

-Si vous sortez de là vivant, ce qui n'est pas certain, vous allez transmettre un message pour moi. Vous allez dire à la AAE que Blackswan est toujours en vie et qu'elle compte le rester. J'ai tué tout mes poursuivants sans exception. Vous êtes le seul à avoir une petite chance de survie. Si jamais vous vous en sortez cette nuit et que vous ne leur faîtes pas parvenir ce message ou que vous leur donnez ma position, je vous retrouverais et que je vous tuerais.

-C'est une menace ? cracha le chasseur, l'air de dire qu'il n'avait pas peur de moi.

Il aurait dû. J'esquissai un sourire sadique et lui murmurai à l'oreille :

-Plutôt une promesse.

Tout en prononçant ma phrase, je lui fis une profonde entaille sur le torse. Mon sourire s'agrandit.

-Le compte à rebours est lancé.

J'enlevai mon pied et il s'empressa de détaler.

Je me tournai vers Stiles qui était figé depuis tout à l'heure, sous le choque. J'avais presque oublié sa présence. Je l'attrapai par le bras, et l'entraînai avec moi.

-Où est ta voiture ?

-Euh…sur… le par…parking du lycée.

Nous courûmes en silence jusqu'à sa voiture. Stiles m'ouvrit la portière coté passager et je montai dans la Jeep. Il grimpa à son tour. Il étouffa un cri en voyant ma blessure au ventre.

-Mon Dieu, Brook, tu es blessée, il faut que je te conduise à l'hôpital, il…

Je baissai les yeux. J'étais dans un sale état. L'adrénaline retombée, la douleur se fit plus forte au point que je dus me mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour m'empêcher de hurler.

-Nan, le coupai-je d'une voix rauque. Il faut que tu me ramènes… au motel. Guillaume …il s'en occupera…

Il démarra sans se faire prier et je lui indiquai le chemin. Mon ventre et ma jambe me faisaient atrocement souffrir. Et surtout j'étais extrêmement fatiguée, mais je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'endorme. Je me fis un garrot improvisé à la cuisse en me servant du bas de mon t-shirt que je venais de déchirer. Je demandai à Stiles son portable et il me le tendit directement. Je composai le numéro de Guillaume, chose pas très aisée quand votre champ de vision est constellé de point lumineux.

-Ouais ?

-C'est Brook… Un chasseur m'est tombé dessus. Je suis… blessée. Il…il faut que…

Ma vue se brouilla et une vague de douleur me submergea. Je gémis et ma tête commença à tourner. Stiles me lança un regard inquiet et je lui fis signe de regarder la route. Il accéléra.

-Brook ? Brook ?

-Ca va… Il faut que… tu descendes… je suis pas sûre d'arriver à monter…

-Ok, tiens bon, reste éveillée.

Il raccrocha. Je rendis son portable à Stiles et de nouveaux points lumineux se mirent à danser dans mon champ de vision. Je songeai que ce trajet était le plus long de ma courte vie quand une nouvelle vague de douleur me fit gémir. La voiture s'arrêta. Stiles ouvrit ma portière sans que je comprenne comment il était arrivé là. Il passa un bras autour de ma taille pour me soutenir tandis que je descendais de la Jeep.

Je vis Guillaume courir vers nous. Il pâlit en voyant mon état.

-Brook !

Il donna ses clés à Stiles en lui disant qu'il devrait ouvrir la porte. Il glissa un bras dans le creux de mon dos et l'autre sous mes genoux. Je grognai en sentant le sol s'éloigner de moi. Je détestai être portée, ça me donnait l'impression d'être faible. D'accord, en ce moment, c'était peut-être _un peu_ le cas… Même si la tueuse en moi ne le reconnaîtrait jamais. Je m'accrochai à Guillaume alors qu'il grimpait quatre à quatre les marches pour aller au premier.

Je me retrouvai subitement couchée sur le canapé. Je sentis plus que je ne vis Guillaume déchirer mes vêtements -ou ce qu'il en restait…-. La tête me tournait de plus en plus.

-Stiles va chercher la bouteille d'alcool dans le placard, grogna Guillaume.

Enfin je supposai que c'était ce qu'il avait dit car j'avais compris quelque chose comme : « Stiles…ercher…outeille d'a…placard. », le reste étant un très désagréable bourdonnement.

L'intéressé s'exécuta au pas de course. Guillaume se pencha au-dessus de mon visage.

-Brook ? Tu m'entends ?

 _Plus ou moins._ J'hochai la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à ma voix.

-Tu es blessée très profondément, ça va être très douloureux. Il reste un fond de chloroforme dans mon sac si tu veux…

Je secouai la tête, les dents serrées.

Et puis quoi encore ? Si je détestais être portée parce que ça me donnait l'impression d'être faible, je haïssais qu'on veuille m'épargner la douleur. J'étais beaucoup plus forte que ça.

Il sembla hésiter une seconde avant de soupirer. Il toucha la plaie sur ma cuisse ainsi que celle sur mon ventre. Je parvins à étouffer un hurlement. Il me sembla que Guillaume disait quelque chose à Stiles, mais je fus incapable de comprendre quoi. Je sentis soudain le contact froid du métal contre ma peau. Je me crispai.

-Détends-toi, fit-il en effleurant ma main.

Je ne sus pas vraiment ce qu'il fit après, j'eus juste conscience d'une douleur atroce. Mes hurlements devaient déchirer les tympans des garçons, mais ils ne dirent rien. Les voisins, eux, devaient se demander ce qu'il se passait… Un pic de douleur me fit me redresser…ou du moins essayer. Quelque chose m'entravait. Je me rendis compte que ce quelque chose était Stiles qu'au moment où il me lâcha. Je fermai les yeux en gémissant sur le coup de la douleur. Inconsciemment, je tentai de bouger ma jambe, mais Guillaume la tenait fermement.

Je sentis soudain quelque chose avec une étrange odeur se poser sur mon visage. Je rouvris brusquement les yeux. Stiles me maintenait un mouchoir sur le nez et la bouche. Je reconnus l'odeur du chloroforme. J'eus juste le temps de le foudroyer du regard avant de sombrer.


End file.
